Castelo de Areia
by Mitsune S. Black Higurashi
Summary: As ondas permanecem num movimento contínuo de vai e vem. Junto com a água salgada, vai-se a areia. E junto com Ino, ia Gaara. Oneshot Gaara.x.Ino


**Castelo de Areia**

**Sinopse: **As ondas permanecem num movimento contínuo de vai e vem. Junto com a água salgada, vai-se a areia. E junto com Ino, ia Gaara. [Oneshot]

**N/A: É um fato. Eu tenho problemas pra começar e finalizar fanfics.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-Gaara... Você já foi à praia? –sentada na beira do telhado, a jovem Yamanaka permitiu-se perguntar num sussurro.

Sentado ao seu lado, estava o Kazekage. A expressão inalterável de sempre. O rosto pálido reluzindo à luz da lua cheia. Os cabelos vermelhos dançando com o vento.

-Iie. – respodeu, monossilábico.

A loira sorriu, levantando-se e espreguiçando-se.

-Certo! Então vamos!

O ruivo limitou-se a encará-la com uma expressão confusa, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Ino riu.

-À praia, idiota. Tem muita areia lá, sabia?

Gaara levantou-se, sorrindo de canto.

- Aqui também. Vê? – e ele fez com que a areia voasse em volta de si, vendo a loira por as mãos na cintura e fazer bico.

-Mas aqui não tem mar. – retrucou.

-Tem sim. – e ele descruzou os braços, andando em direção a ela, um pequeno sorriso esboçando-se em seus lábios enquanto uma parede de areia surgia atrás de Ino.

Quando a loira percebeu, Gaara já estava ali, à sua frente, uma mão de cada lado de sua cabeça, apoiado naquela parede que ele mesmo havia erguido, olhando em seus olhos.

Um olhar gélido, penetrante.

- Mar aqui em Suna!? Você só pode estar louco! – ela resmungou, nervosa com tal aproximação do kazekage, encurralada entre ele e a parede.

- Há. Eu vejo. Bem na minha frente. É de uma imensidão azul e cristalina. – ele sussurou.

A jovem Yamanaka corou.

- Mas... É um mar sem areia. – ela sussurou e então o kazekage sorriu de canto.

- Isso eu resolvo. – e num movimento rápido demais para que o cérebro de Ino pudesse captar, Gaara tomou seus lábios num beijo.

Um beijo gentil, calmo e lento

A parede de areia desfazia-se atrás deles, fazendo com que o ruivo tivesse que segurar Ino pela cintura para que não caísse, aproveitando-se disso para aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, ouvindo-a gemer baixinho enquanto as línguas se enroscavam, dançando num mesmo ritmo.

Ino enlaçou o pescoço do ruivo e prendeu os dedos em suas madeixas ruivas, aproveitando-se daquele contato que tanto desejava por tanto tempo.

Quando o ar se fez necessário, os dois separaram-se, levemente ofegantes e rubros.

- Isso resolve seu problema? – ele perguntou, num sussuro.

Ino sorriu.

- Você sabia que as ondas carregam a areia? Eu vou estar sempre roubando algo de você.

- Se forem beijos, eu não me importo.

- Eu pretendo roubar um pouco mais que apenas beijos. – ela sorriu, mordendo seus lábios, sentindo-o puxar-lhe mais contra si e concordar com a cabeça, para logo após tomar-lhe ums lábios num beijo quente, necessitado.

Junto com a água salgada do mar, vai-se a areia. E junto com Ino, ia Gaara.

-

-

-

**N/A: Eu sei, ficou curtinha, né? Mas eu não tive criatividade para algo maior. Essa fic estava parada na sinopse há muito tempo e eu resolvi desenvolver.**

**Eu pensei na sinopse quando estava filosofando sobre relacionamentos. Cheguei a comparar um a um castelo de areia, que ia desmoronando conforme as ondas iam batendo nele. Daí o título da fic.**

**E então a sinopse. Lembrei do Gaara quando pensava sobre areia e por um acaso, dos olhos da Ino, que são azuis. Achei que se completavam e acabei por escrever a fic.**

**É pra compensar meus atrasos nas atualizações que eu não tenho feito mais.**

**Ultimamente tenho me dado melhor com fics de capítulos únicos, então não tenho me sentido bem pra escrever fics com capítulos. Talvez por isso eu tenha parado de atualizar.**

**Simplesmente não consigo mais ter idéias pra outros capítulos e também não consigo escrever um final.**

**Me desculpem por isso. Eu não pretendo abandonar as fics que já comecei, então por favor, não as abandonem também, ok?**

**Espero por reviews!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS, MUITAS REVIEWS! 33**

**Obrigada por terem lido e espero que tenham gostado!**

**Mitsune Selene Black Higurashi.**


End file.
